Matryoska Stones
Matryoska Stones - Colored water droplets on Superhydrophobic Aerogel Granules.jpg|Matryoska Stones grown from frozen smoke particles in toton chakra sensitive carrier fluid. History: When Batista created the senjingan, he realized he could only extend the human eye's abilities so far without severly altering the shape of the human head. As he considered the aesthetic appeal of the human head beautiful this was unacceptable to him. Furthermore even if he was able to extend the human abilities further without massive changes to the human body, all knowledge attained by any member of the clan could be lost by that individual's death. Batista developed the stone to supplement the clans abilities so that it's knowledge would always be accessable to his heirs. He chose the form of a gemstone to be embedded in the chest cavity, which in his opinion added to the beauty of the human form. He then passed on the know how of matryoshka stone making and other secret clan techniques to his children. Description Appearance: Matryoshka stones are fashioned by their user and take on physical characteristics associated with their maker's chakra. Affinity, kekkei genkai, and familial heritage all play a role in how a stone will turn out to look. Stones are grown in the form of a spherical gemstone, but can be cut any color or shape, length and width desired by the owner. The only restriction on shape is that it must be a shallow cut stone with short depth so that it can positioned properly in the chest cavity without impinging on the lungs or heart. Some common colors among the Batista are purple, violet, dark red, yellow, clear, or white. Their lengths usually do not exceed 3 inches. The most common shapes are a diamond cut with the pointy backside cut off to make room for installation and a flat emerald cut. Capabilities: Matryoshka stones have one purpose. They mimic the internal structure of the senjingan on an exaggerated scale. Matryoshka stones are made from semi-crystalline frozen smoke. Semi-crystals are distinguished from crystalline construction of normal materials like diamonds by the irregular non-repeating patterns making up their core structure. This allows the stones to have an onion like layered, folded constitution, with no regular pattern throughout. Because of this, any given Matryoshka stone will hold 1,000 times the surface area of the senjingan, which holds a total of 2 acres altogether. Thus one Matryoshka stone holds about 2,000 acres worth of sealing area. Matryoshka stones are also much harder than diamond and do not have the same flaws as natural diamonds do. Given these properties of durability and large surface area, the Matryoshka stones can be used to seal anything that can be sealed with the senjingan without strain on the system like the doujutsu. It's similar to sealing with a scroll. The stones can be used in combat in the same way as the senjingan. However, it generally takes more chakra to activate a stone than it would a senjingan, making it inefficient to use during combat. For this reason it is rarely utilized in such a fashion. The only ninja who normally use them in combat are ninja approaching the mokumokuren limit or who've already had their eyes sealed. These are often older high jounin and above with enough chakra to pull it off. The stones primary purpose is as a warehouse of sealed items and a repository in which to offload the accumulated senjingan archive of any Batista being treated for mokumokuren or who dies. This assures that even when a Batista can no longer serve the clan as a shinobi, his amassed knowledge and power are never lost. The Matryoshka stone is operated with two seals, one known only to the owner of the stone and another known to the entire clan. The public seal can be projected onto the hand and then placed on the stone embedded in the shinobi's chest as chakra is channeled through it. The owner can activate it directly from the chakra network channeling chakra through the private seal on the backside of the stone in his chest. If the owner is not the one activating the stone, only a shinobi with the same affinity and similar chakra characteristics can do so. This task usually falls to family members. Either seal can be used to seal items within the stone and the private seal to release items from the stone. However, the public seal can only be used to release items from the stone if the owner is dead or with his cooperation during preparation for the senjingan deactivation ritual. -Chakra Element: Toton, "Light Release" -Link to Jutsus: None yet -Link to Clan/Seal/demon: Batista Clan, Senjingan -Link to Character: None yet